Conventional grooming devices generally include a brush having a single functionality. A regular or big size brush, while being generally capable of imparting a single grooming effect, lacks the ability to provide more than one grooming functionality. Therefore, to improve the ability to impart multiple grooming functionalities to keratin fibers, a user must carry a variety of brushes.
It is thus desirable to reduce the number of items needed by the user and provide a single grooming device having multiple parts capable of imparting different, beneficial grooming functionalities.